Getting Noticed
by CherryTwister
Summary: Julie falls for Tim Riggins. The question is can she get him to fall for her? Tim/Julie
1. Falling for him

**_Getting Noticed_**

**Summary:** Julie falls for Tim Riggins. The question is can she get him to fall for her? Tim/Julie

**Disclaimer:**** Friday Night Lights is not mine. I wish!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Falling for him_

The wind whipped Julie's long straight blond hair in front of her face as she walked towards the football field. She tried effortlessly to get the mess of her hair to stay in one place. She wasn't looking forward to enduring this wind for the rest of the afternoon. She had groaned when her mother told her that she had to get a ride home from school with her father. Her mother had to take Gracie to the doctor for a checkup right after school. Julie would rather endure the afternoon watching the Dillon football team practice than wait in a small doctor's office filled with sick kids for an hour.

When she got to the football field she was greeted by her father. He was waiting for the rest of the team to come out of the locker room before beginning the practice.

"Jules, get your school work done." He stated and gave her a peck on the cheek and a pat on the back.

"That's what the backpacks for." She mumbled and pulled the backpack up that was dangling from her side.

"If you need help you'll have to wait until we get home to ask your mother. You know I can't do that trig stuff." Coach declared and she nodded. Julie dragged her heavy backpack up the bleachers. She got half way up the bleacher and decided it would be pointless to carry her dead weight backpack up to the top of the bleachers. She sighed as she threw her backpack down and plopped her down on the bleacher seat. She looked down onto the field and saw her father yelling at a few of the players to hurry up and that they didn't have all day. She sure didn't have all day to wait around for them.

Julie looked the opposite way when she saw Matt Saracen kissing his cheerleader girlfriend. It still hurt a little bit to see them together. Smash and Tim Riggins were the last on the field and coach gave them hell for it.

As the team started their practice routine, Julie decided to start her history homework. She got less then half way through and gave up from boredom. She looked up and decided to turn her attention to the practicing Dillon team. She watched Tim catch a pass from Matt and take it down into the end zone. She stared as Tim threw is helmet off and gave another teammate a high five. She couldn't help, but focus on Tim's muscles as he caught the football. She knew half the school was in love with him, but she never really gave much thought to him. She couldn't believe that she had just now realized how completely hot Tim is. He had a really nice face too and even with the sweat all over him she was still drawn to him.

She frowned disgusted with herself. After dating Matt she had put dating a football player on her 'never to do again' list. She still couldn't help herself and kept staring at Tim throughout the practice. There was no harm in looking, right?

* * *

AN: Next chapter I promise Tim/Julie interaction. 


	2. The Game Plan

_**Getting Noticed**_

**Summary:** Julie falls for Tim Riggins. The question is can she get him to fall for her? Tim/Julie

**Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights is not mine. I wish!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _The Game Plan_

The next morning Julie decided that Tim Riggins was worth breaking her 'never to do again list.' So she had devised a game plan to get him to notice her at school. She had dressed a little more revealing and wore a push up bra. She spent ten minutes longer on her hair and makeup that morning.

When Julie was ready to out the door she was stopped by her father.

"You're not going to school half dressed." Coach told her.

"I'm dressed," She shrugged. She was wearing a tank top and a short skirt, but everything was covered. She didn't understand why her father was so upset.

"I don't think so. Go back to your room and change." He said more forcefully and pointed to her room.

"Julie, honey you can't go to school like that. What will people think?" Her mom came up from behind her father. She didn't think her outfit was that bad, but she turned around and went back to her room.

"This better?" She emerged from her room two minutes later. Her tank top and skirt were replaced with a plain t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Much," her father stated.

"That's because I look like I'm dressed in a potato sack." She groaned to her father and headed towards the door.

"There is nothing wrong with a potato sack." He yelled after her.

* * *

When Julie got to school she tried to keep her mind on positive thoughts. She may not be dressed sexy enough to get Tim's attention, but at least her hair looked nice. She had barrowed her mother curling iron and had soft curls framing her face.

Smash and Tim's voices boomed from down the hallway. Julie had just gotten to her locker and noticed Tim, Smash, and Matt coming down the hallway towards her. Here is her chance to get his attention she thought. Right before Tim passed her, she purposely dropped one of her books right in front of him. In her mind she saw him picking it up and then telling her how beautiful she was. Instead of picking her book up Tim sidestepped around the book and kept going down the hall. Julie frowned when he didn't even look at her. She then realized getting noticed by Tim Riggins may be harder than she first thought. She stood there with her book on the floor for a few minutes trying to reevaluating her game plan.

"You dropped your book." Landry came up from beside her and picked up her book.

"Thanks," She gave him a weak smile. She wished so much that it was Tim handing her the book.

"Have you seen Tyra?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll tell her your looking for her." She shook her head and Landry frowned. She wondered if something was going on between those two, but she had her hands full with Tim Riggins.

"Okay, thanks." He said and walked off.

* * *

"Bye, Jules." Her parents yelled back to her as they walked out the door. They were going out to dinner and leaving her to baby sit Gracie. She wasn't real enthusiastic about baby sitting, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Like go out on a date with Tim Riggins, she wished! Anyway her parents needed a night out.

"Big sister is in charge now. You can call up all your baby friends and have a party." Julie told Gracie, who was sitting on a high chair next to the couch. Gracie just gave her a blank stare.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to party either." She stated and picked Gracie out of the high chair. She sat down on the couch with Gracie on her knee. She flipped through the channels until she finally settled for the Lifetime channel.

A half an hour later Gracie was starting to close her eyes. Julie got up from the couch and put Gracie in her crib.

"Good night," She whispered to Gracie. It was still hard for her to believe she had a sister. She had been the only child for so long. When she sat back down on the couch the door bell rang. She figured it was Buddy Garrity wanting to talk with her father, so she didn't rush to the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Tim Riggins standing on her front porch.

"Is coach here?" He questioned and looked behind her.

"No, my parents went out to dinner." She said and kept her eyes on him. She blinked a few times to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"You can come in." She offered deciding this was her chance to get Tim to notice her.

"Okay," He shrugged and seemed unsure.

"If you could let coach know…" He started to tell Julie once they were in the living room. Gracie's cries interrupted Tim.

"Hold on that's Gracie." She told him and went to Gracie. Julie deicide if Tim left while she was checking up on Gracie, Gracie would never hear the end of it when she grew up. Julie picked Gracie up from the crib and cradled her until the crying stopped.

"She's cute," a voice came from behind Julie. She turned around to see Tim staring at her and Gracie. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked him.

"I really don't have much baby experience." He stated shaking his head.

"That's okay neither do I. Just make sure to support her head." Julie handed Gracie over to Tim. She got so close to him that she could smell his after shave. She couldn't believe how much her luck had turned around since the morning. In school Tim wouldn't even look at her and now she was smelling his after shave while he was in her house.

"I think she's asleep." Tim whispered after a couple of minutes. Julie smiled at Gracie's sleeping face. Tim gently handed Gracie back to her and she set Gracie back into the crib.

"Do you want to watch TV?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Sure," He grinned at her.

Julie was hoping they would watch some romantic movie together, but instead Tim changed the channel to a football game. She decided the whole night wasn't a total waste though because she got to sit next to him on the couch.

After the football game was over Julie walked Tim to the door.

"Can you tell coach I stopped by?" He asked her before he walked out the door.

"Okay," She nodded. Just then he leaned over and she swore he was going to kiss her, but instead he pulled back. She was so close!

"See you at school." He smiled before he left.

"Bye," She waved to him before he got into his truck. He waved back and she took it as a good sign. Finally he had taken notice of her.

* * *

AN: Thank you WhoJackman, gizmossidekick, and swayxxlove for reviewing the first chapter. 


	3. Awkward Situation

_**Getting Noticed**_

**Summary:** Julie falls for Tim Riggins. The question is can she get him to fall for her? Tim/Julie

**Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights is not mine. I wish!**

**AN**: Thank you WWESupernatural102292, pbjgirlie522, i.heart.naley, wrenbailey, jalna, WhoJackman, Inaba, Keeper of the Covenant, TrudyGill23, Maryilee, imaginemeandyouido, and A9L9O8N7E for the wonderful reviews. I really appropriate the positive feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Awkward Situation_

Two days had passed and Julie felt like she was back to square one with Tim. He hadn't even said a word to her since the night he came over. She could feel her chances of ever being Tim's girlfriend slipping through her fingers.

When she got home she threw her backpack on the couch and plopped down next to it. She grabbed the channel changer and began endlessly flipping through channels. She was sulking in her own sorrow; her plan to get noticed by Tim Riggin's was failing. Just then she stopped on a channel talking about the Panther football team. A picture of Tim's face flashed on the T.V. as he was being interviewed about an upcoming game. She watched him toss his head up to get his hair out of his face. When the interview was done he gave the camera a grin and Julie felt her heart melt.

"How was school, honey?" Her mom blocked the T.V. and Julie looked up to see her mom holding baby Gracie.

"Fine," She mumbled and shrugged. She wasn't about to tell her mom all about her boy troubles.

"Is everything okay?" Her mom asked. She was obviously realizing that something was upsetting her daughter.

"Sure," Julie answered and her mom frowned. Her mom turned around and shut off the T.V.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"You need to get out. Why don't you see what Tyra is up to?" Her mom stated and patted Gracie on the back as she began to hiccup.

"Whatever you want," Julie forced a smile and took a deep breath.

* * *

Tyra dropped Julie off at home after spending three hours at her house. Julie mainly just listened to Tyra's mother talk about how hot some guy was that she ran into at the grocery store and what a nice butt he had. She guessed it was better than staying home feeling sorry for herself because Tim Riggins won't give her the time of day.

"That's Tim's truck." Tyra muttered as she dropped Julie off at her house.

"He's probably talking to my dad. Going over game strategies or something," She shrugged.

"Have fun." Tyra grinned.

"Thanks. Bye!" She walked to the front door.

"Hey, honey. Did you have a nice time at Tyra's?" Her mother asked her the minute she walked in the door.

"Yeah, she just dropped me…" Julie started to say, but cut herself off when she noticed Tim Riggins sitting on the living room couch. He was sitting in the same spot she had sat on a little over three hours ago. He was watching football footage with her father. She felt a little disappointed, but she knew it was stupid to think he had come to see her. Her father and Tim got up from the couch when they saw that she was home.

"Jules, Tim Riggins is going to be staying with us for a little bit, just until a few things can be worked out." Coach told Julie.

"Okay," She said staring at Tim. She didn't know how to react to her dad's announcement. She guessed she should have been excited about Tim Riggins staying with them, but now she has to worry about embarrassing herself in front of him.

"Hey," Tim grinned and she gave him a weak smile.

"Come on guys, dinner is ready." Her mom said coming out of the kitchen. She set two big bowls on the table and everyone sat down. The room was silent as everyone filled their plates.

"This is a great dinner Mrs. Taylor." Tim said with his mouth half full.

"Thanks, Tim. Julie, eat your green beans." Julie's mom said pointing her fork at Julie's green beans.

"Mom…" She slumped in her seat.

"What honey?" Her mom asked and Julie sighed.

"So, Coach about this Friday…" Tim turned to Julie's father. The rest of the dinner consisted of Julie sitting quietly picking at her plate as Tim and her father talked about the upcoming game.

* * *

Julie tossed and turned in her bed. She glanced over at her alarm clock to see that it was only eleven. She groaned and got up from her bed. She decided a shower might be what she needed to get a good night sleep. Though she knew that wouldn't really help. She was in denial as to what was actually keeping her up. When she got up from her bed she admitted to herself, that Tim Riggins was the reason for her restless sleep. It didn't help that he was sleeping on their family couch. She wanted him so badly to notice her, but all she got at dinner was a few quick glances. She was starting to feel stupid for even thinking she had a chance with him.

She shut the door behind her as she walked into the bathroom. She threw some water on her face and stared at the mirror for a couple of minutes. She may not be as pretty as Lyla or as outgoing as Tyra, but she still wasn't that terrible. She couldn't understand why she hadn't caught Tim's attention yet. Maybe it's because she's the Coach's daughter. She frowned at that thought.

She took her pajama shorts off and had her tank top over her head when the bathroom door flew open. She never locked the door before because her parents always knocked, so she didn't have to look to know that it was Tim Riggins who opened the door.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said standing in the door frame. He was staring at her and she realized she wasn't wearing anything, but her underwear. She scrambled to put her tank top back on and Tim snapped out of his trance. She felt herself blushing and she couldn't believe what an awkward situation she was in.

"I'm not use to sharing a bathroom with a girl… damn. I'm sorry." He mumbled and slammed the door shut. Julie stared at the door for a few seconds and then a smile crossed her face. Maybe having Tim Riggin's living in her house wasn't such a bad thing. She was sure she had Tim Riggin's attention now.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, I'm sure Tim walking in on Julie in the bathroom has been done before, but its classic :) Sorry, it took so long for an update. Life is keeping me busy! 


End file.
